Platinum Sunrise
is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! however it is actually sung by only Yoshino Nanase and Minami Katayama. Due to the fact that is technically a duet, there is no real center of the song. History Live Appearances The song's first and so far only live performance was during the Wake Up, Girls! 2nd Live Tour. It was coupled alongside 'Seventeen Crisis' which was performed by the other 5 memebrs of WUG: Mayu, Kaya, Airi, Miyu and Nanami. The song, as of the end of 'Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou' has not been cameoed or debuted in any anime from the WUG franchise. Releases Whilst no MV has ever been made for the song, 'Platinum Sunrise' made it's CD debut in the album 'Wake Up, Best! 2', which was released on March 25, 2016. Audio Lyrics English= Forgetting the time and fought The voices of the two people became hotter There are times When I believe in things that contradicts Even so I still admit it As the passion towards our dream is the same The dawn came but I can't find the answer May be I can't decide the answer When we realize that difference between us, the answer will simply appear The night and dawn collides and shines like the sun To go forward, so we met At the moment of light and dark, say with a strong bond, "Another day starts again" Platinum Sunrise I opened the door and touched the wind It's still the same battlefield Even we are rivals, we still share the same interests And we understand each other In the middle of this survival, The nature of looking forward to dreams should be the same That look in front of tests That feeling has flowed into my mind Because comparison exists, so the existence of something can be understood Choose a greater way instead of licking yours wounds, To grow, we met Therefore forget the time and say passionately, "It will be brighter" Platinum Sunrise That star is still orbiting and woke up my life of watching Whatever weather it is, whether it's good news or bad news In this world full of joy and tears, Follow your simple dreams What can we do? That kind of dream The night and dawn collides and shines like the sun To go forward, so we met At the moment of light and dark, say with a strong bond, "Another day starts again" Sing, "It will be brighter" Platinum Sunrise |-| Romaji= Toki o wasure tatakai atta Futari no koe atsuku kasurete iru Majiwaranai shinjitai mono ga Sonna toki mo aru Sore demo mitome atteru Yume ni mukau netsu onajidakara Yoake ga kuru kotae wa mitsukaranai Kotae nante denai no kamo shirenai Kanji teru ota gai no chigai ga jibun made ukabi agara seru Yoru to asa ga butsukaru taiyou no youna hibana Susunde iku tame watashitachi deatta Hikari to yami no isshun tsuyoi kizuna de iu "Kyou o mata hajimeru no yo" PURACHINA SANRAIZU Tobira o ake fuu ni furetara Soto ni wa mata tatakai no basho RAIBARU demo doushida to iu koto Shirasa rerudeshou SABAIBARU no mannaka de Kaku yume no shitsu onajidakara Shiren no mae kawasu hitomi to hitomi Sono omoi ga kokoro ni nagarete kita Kagami ni nareru mono ga arukara sonzai ga wakaru koto mo aru Kizu o name au yori mo takameru michi o erabu Seichou suru tame watashitachi deatta Dakara toki mo wasurete atsui kotoba de iu "Motto kagayakeru hazu yo" PURACHINA SANRAIZU kono hoshi ga mata megutte kurashi ga hora me o samashita Donna tenki ii NYUUSU ya sou janai NYUUSU Nai tari warattari de michi afure teru kono sekai ni ite SHIPURU na yume o ou Watashitachi ni nanika dekiru? Sonna yume o Yoru to asa ga butsukaru taiyou no youna hibana Susunde iku tame watashitachi deatta Hikari to yami no isshun tsuyoi kizuna de iu "Kyou o mata hajimeru no yo" Utai dasu "Motto kagayakeru hazu yo" PURACHINA SANRAIZU |-| Kanji= Trivia * Alongside 'Seventeen Crisis', this was the one of the first 2 songs credited under 'Wake Up, Girls!' that did not actually feature all 7 members. This custom would only ever repeat once, in the CD 'Bokura no Frontier', however the split then was 4:3, as opposed to 5:2 in this case. Navigation Category:Wake Up, Girls! song Category:Discography